


Quick Fall; Slow Uplift

by Slytherwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: "When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew." -William Shakespeare
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Lysander Scamander
Kudos: 9





	Quick Fall; Slow Uplift

_ Five Years Old _

From the first moment Lysander saw her, he knew he loved her. 

Luna is already Lily’s godmother. Luna has told young Lysander and Lorcan of the girl, not really a sister, but family. Lysander has an image of Lily before he’s ever set eyes on her.

In his image, she looks exactly like Kate from his favorite show, Dora and Friends: Into the City. Kate then looks like another character on the show, Princess Maribel. So, in the first ever picture he’s ever drawn of Lily, she’s a stunning princess in a beautiful ball gown and a glittering tiara.

Lily isn’t a fan of the outfit she’s drawn in. Ever the wild child, she’s never liked dresses. She much prefers tee shirts and shorts like both of her brothers. 

Lysander vows to draw a picture she likes one day.

  
  


_ Six Years Old _

When they’re both six he learns her full name. 

It was the twins’ sixth birthday, Lysander being the older twin, and the Potter family was invited to the party.

Lysander knew Lily was coming, but didn’t have enough time to make Lily a picture, something that saddened him. However, hearing Lily’s full name, Lilianna Luna Potter, being yelled at for throwing his birthday cake, puts a smile on his face.

He vows to get the picture done that night.

  
  


_ Seven Years Old _

She’s spending the night at his house when he finally draws her a picture she likes.

Luna wanted to spend more time with her goddaughter; all of the godparents separated the Wotter trio. Luna came to them. Lysander took up all of her time; Lorcan wasn’t interested in the duo.

The drawing is of her floating in the air. This time however, she’s in a pair of green shorts and a purple top. It’s what she wore both this time and last time she came over. It’s her favorite outfit and he loves it too.

They fall asleep around eight thirty, later than both of their bedtimes, and Luna can’t bear to seperate them from the cuddle pile they’ve gotten themselves into.

  
  


_ Eight Years Old _

It isn't until Lily is eight when Lysander sees where Lily lives.

He's been to her birthday parties, but it isn't until her eighth birthday when the Potters have it at Grimmauld Place. With the Weasley Patriarch slowly dying at the Weasley Burrow, the family opts not to have the party there, but they can't bear not to have it.

Lysander and Lorcan, having never met the man, don't know about his sickness. Lily does. Lysander devotes all of his time to cheering her up. He is the only one who has been able to do so.

Harry nor Ginny can get Lysander to leave their house for two weeks when realizing that he's the only one who has made her smile.

  
  


_ Nine Years Old _

Lysander, once again, is the only person who is able to cheer up Lily when she gets into one of her bad moods.

Albus, her second older brother, goes to Hogwarts, leaving her behind. Harry enlists Lysander and Lorcan to stay over so the house isn’t empty. Lorcan gets Hugo to come and they are by themselves, but instead of hanging with the boys, Lysander dedicates his time to Lily.

Lily and Lysander have grand adventures and Ginny starts a bet with Harry on when they will get together. Harry bets before their OWLs and Ginny bets afterwards.

They spend their days drawing the adventures prior, something both of them enjoy.

_ Ten Years Old _

Lily floos to the Scamander house when getting her Hogwarts Letter.

She’s almost eleven and just a mere month older than the boys in tow but they’re going supplies shopping together. Lily couldn’t wait to get her supplies and neither can the Scamander Twins.

They go all around Diagon Alley gathering supplies. All three of them get wands, each excited for school.

Getting them ice cream at the end of their trip does not calm them down.

  
  
  


_ Eleven Years Old _

Lily, Lysander, Lorcan, and Hugo all go to Hogwarts in the same year.

Gathering a small compartment, the four of them stay together. Lily and Hugo were expected to sit with the rest of the Wotters, but they both know that they each preferred a Scamander twin. Lily sat beside Lysander. They were each messing with their wand, attempting spells they’ve seen their parents do.

Only Lily is able to cast a spell. Charms will always be easy for her.

  
  


_ Twelve Years Old _

Getting on the Quidditch team is easy for Lily and the Scamander twins.

That’s what they're called at Hogwarts: Lily and the Scamander Twins. McGonagall compares them to Lee and the Weasley Twins. She hopes they don’t end so tragically.

Though, for now, people only think of their Quidditch skills. Lily’s Ravenclaw’s seeker and the twins both beat for Ravencalw.

They’re young, everyone thinks, but they’re capable. And that’s all that matters for now.

  
  


_ Thirteen Years Old _

It’s their first year in Hogsmeade and they’re already banned from the tea shop.

Luna had the brilliant idea to crash her older brother’s date. A muggleborn witch named Nova and him were spending the afternoon together inside. The duo were clearly not paying attention to anyone besides themselves.

The attack on them left James with very little hair, a stunt causing panic inside the tea shop. When Lily and Lysander were the only ones laughing, they were thrown out.

Lysander might’ve taken her here on a date in the future, but he gets the idea out of his head. He knows her, and he knows she’d never enjoy a place like this. Lily is too much of a firecracker for this place.

It’s why he likes her.

  
  


_ Fourteen Years Old _

She’s dating a Slytherin boy. He’s a giant nerd with an affinity for charming other people’s hair wild color. He did it to Lily, making it the only time her hair hasn’t been a vibrant red.

Lysander hates it. The pale pink doesn’t suit her. She’s not like this. Or at least he didn’t think so.

Lorcan teases him about his obvious crush on her, before helping to break the pair up. The blond hair mischief twins get them separated after a month of dating.

If they had Lily’s help it would’ve taken 48 hours top.

  
  


_ Fifteen Years Old _

Lily Potter kisses Lysander in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. He scored the winning goal that allowed her to catch the snitch and have Ravenclaw win.

Lorcan and Hugo say their congratulations and their House cheers along their victory. A party is held for the victory where Lily and Lysander refuse to leave each other’s sides.

Headmistress McGonagall lets it slide; she’s always been a sucker for the Potters and the enjoyable chaos they bring (and this will be a nice story at their wedding). 


End file.
